


First Day At  School

by The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso



Series: Chronicles of A High Functioning Sociopath and The People That Love Him [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, everyone is nervous especially the four boys, harry watson is sad, i am nervous sherlock will burning something down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso/pseuds/The_Inebriated_Literary_Virtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has to take Sherlock to school for the first time. John and Lestrade go to school for the first time as well and everyone is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft Holmes was not excited about going to primary for the first time. He was afraid all the children in his level would be vicious or sadistic as he had heard his twelve year old cousin say they were. He was not nervous by any means, just anxious about acceptance in a certain niche in what he considered a very important part of a child's society. He was was six and was not enjoying the prospective of being stuck in a classroom for six hours to learn things his father had already shown him in a lab. Mycroft found these studies to be dismal and menial. He was not arrogant though, he was far from it. Mycroft only sought to foster his potential, not kill it as the educational institute did. He knew better than to believe that school helped in any way.  
The day loomed when Mycroft would finally have to go and the night before he sat in bed and worried himself sick. When his mother came in to say good night she noticed and cuddled under the covers with him.  
"What's wrong, Myc?" She said softly. He loved the nickname that only she gave him and found comfort in it.  
"Must I go, mother?" He pleaded with his eyes, begging her to tell him she forbade his attendance at school.  
This, however, was not the case. "Oh my dear Mycroft. Yes, of course you must go. You have to make friends and get an education."  
Mycroft saw his opportunity. "But mother, I'm already six and I know things most eight year olds don't! Please mummy, please let me stay home. I could get a tutor! I could be home schooled!"   
Violet looked at him sadly. "But my dear, you have to interact with people who aren't your father and I."  
Mycroft pleaded now that he saw her wavering. "I will, mummy! I swear I will try! But please just don't let me go to school!"   
Violet stared at him sadly. "Mycroft, you must learn to be around people. Honey, it is not healthy to stay away from others such as you do."  
Mycroft looked down. "No one likes talking about things with me, mummy."  
She patted his hair. "I know, my darling. If it's what you really want I will talk to your father about getting a few tutors."  
Mycroft smiled up at her. "Thank you, mummy. Thank you so much!"  
She smiled. "Anything for you, my sweet."  
So by the end of the week Mycroft was happily studying his German in the estate's library with a German tutor and he had never been more eager to learn than ever. It was funny the way that fate worked in that respect. Had Mycroft gone to school, had he chosen to not convince his mother to change his education plans, he would have been put in a class with Gregory Lestrade. He would have been seated right next to the little boy who was unaware that one day he would be friends with three very strange boys.


	2. Gregory Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade is excited to see his mate. Sorry this one was short. Things are kind of just starting in this story.

Elena and Alex grinned at him as he waved to them goodbye and walked up the steps to his primary school. Greg was excited to meet new friends and see if his teacher was nice. He had heard that primary school was fun and that the teachers were nice and Greg was so excited to experience that himself. He was also excited to meet his best mate from down the street, James Warren, in his class. They had stayed up on the weekend chattering away with excitement about the idea of being put in the same class together.   
As he entered class he sat down quietly in one of the chairs and James came and sat next to him. They chatted and laughed and shared an extreme excitement at the prospect of science class and gym time. Their teacher, Mrs. Finnigan, was nice and had a pretty smile.   
When he got home that day he sat with his mums at the dinner table and they talked about all the things he loved about school.   
He animatedly told Elena and Alex about how much he loved science.  
Elena laughed. "Would you like to be a scientist one day, Greg?"  
He smiled at her. "No, mum, I want to be the person that protects the scientists. I want to be a policeman!"  
Alex smiled fondly at him. "I'm sure you'll protect very important people."


	3. Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suddenly very sad and i am cry

When asked where he wanted to learn his next level of education Mycroft was somewhat offended that Sherlock had chosen to go to public primary school. He had thought that once Sherlock was old enough they could learn together and close the gap that they had mentally. He had expected them to take their lessons in the library like they did on the weekends when Mycroft tutored him. That didn’t happen. Sherlock was adamant about going to a public school and Mycroft was baffled by his decision. He thought that his brother loved spending time with him. He thought that they would have even more fun as they learned together. Mycroft was getting better at deductions and he wanted show Sherlock.   
Sherlock didn’t want to be around Mycroft so much. It wasn’t that he disliked Mycroft, on the contrary actually. Mycroft was _brilliant_. But he knew that if he stayed Mycroft would get tired of him or get annoyed that Sherlock dragged him down in his learning. Sherlock knew how bright and intelligent Mycroft was and he refused to be the boy that dragged him down. He felt sad about making this decision of course. He had been, up until recently, excited to learn with Mycroft, to see all that his brother saw and learn all that he learned. He was glad just to be connected to Mycroft in a way that wasn’t by blood.  
It was one week before his decision that he had an epiphany as he lay in bed one night. He had come to the conclusion that should he choose to stay, to learn with his brother, that eventually they would grow to resent each other. Mycroft would detest that Sherlock didn’t learn as fast as he did and Sherlock would be upset that he could never equal his brother in the area of wit, comprehension, and intelligence. This scared poor Sherlock. He wanted nothing more than to be like his brother. He wanted to be someone that his brother would be proud of one day. He had chosen to go to public school because it was what he had to do to keep his relationship with his brother.   
  


* * *

  
  
He came home from his first day of school with three bruises on his ribs and a black eye. Mycroft was livid.   
“Who did this to you, Sherlock?”   
Nothing.   
“Who. Did. This. To. You?”   
“Three boys.” Sherlock whispered. His black eye released one single tear.   
Mycroft looked at his bloodied face sadly as he cleaned it. “Why?”   
“I deduced that one boy’s mum was cheating on his father and I thought I should tell him and he thought I was lying.” Sherlock muttered.   
Mycroft, at the age of fourteen, felt himself simultaneously break for the brother he failed to protect and felt anger swell in him like an inflated balloon. He knew people. He knew people that could fix this problem. But he decided against it. He decided that whatever the fate of these boys was at Mycroft’s hands would be decided by Sherlock.   
“Mycroft? Are you all right?” Sherlock said in a worried tone.   
“How do you want them disposed of?” Mycroft said, as he cleaned the last of the blood from Sherlock’s jaw.   
“What?”   
“How do you want them dealt with, Sherlock? Just tell me and I will have them on their knees.”   
Sherlock looked at him. His brother, who was usually so kind and gentle and well-mannered, had turned in a ball of rage. He didn’t question it but told him he just wanted the boys to apologize and tell everyone he wasn’t lying, because he knew he wasn’t. Mycroft got the boys to say sorry in front of Sherlock’s entire class on the second day of school and Sherlock was positive Mycroft had never even needed to actually meet the boys to have them trembling before him.   
The day they apologized Sherlock went home and as his brother sat in the library and read he crawled into his lap. He was seven but he felt it perfectly acceptable to do this as a way of thanks. He hugged Mycroft and thanked him.   
“Anything for you, brother dear.” Mycroft told him softly.   
“Read to me, Myc?”   
“Of course, Sherlock.”


	4. John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets a plethora of new people.

Harriet Watson never truly forgave her brother for what happened to their mother. She had seen it through child-like eyes and had enveloped herself in that child-like resentment she held towards him. She had tried so hard not to let it be the main factor in how she felt about her brother, but all she remembered was her mother’s face as she died. Harry could never forget it. Neither could John’s father.

 

The two Watsons’ never seemed to forgive him even though they both knew it wasn’t his fault. But as John grew this division in the family was obvious. Harry Watson always avoided looking his son in the eyes; they were too much a reminder of what had happened. John never noticed this. He grew up feeling always uncomfortable in his own skin but loved enough that this never bothered him. He was a fine, strapping lad by the age of six when he entered into his first year at school.  
Now even as a child John was hardly ever nervous, but school had never been his strong point. He was a of a loner, something his father worried about constantly. He was content to play with his play kit of medical supplies while other children were busy running around on the playground. He was content to sit in silence and look at picture books while other children yelled. He knew these differences were apparent and knew they would set him apart when he got to school.  
On his first day to school he was barely five steps into the building when other children began shoving past him and meeting their friends. All the students mingled, seeing as how the primary school had mixed with the lower level students last year. John saw all the boys and girls talking and suddenly felt unfit to be there. This was the first of many times to come in John Watson’s life where he felt lonely. He sat on a bench and waited for the bell to ring as he watched Harriet talk to her friends about their summer’s.  
He had been sitting there for ten minutes when a boy with brown eyes and black hair came and sat down next to him.  
“You lonely too?”  
John looked at the boy, wondering if this was a joke to get him to admit how pathetic he felt, but he saw the sad honesty in the other boy’s eyes. “Yes, kind of.”  
The boy smiled at him. “’M glad I’m not the only one.”  
John just nodded.  
The boy turned to him. “My name is Greg. I’m in the third year class.”  
John nodded. “’M John. This is my first year at school.”  
Greg laughed. “No wonder you don’t like it. I’m a big kid now and I didn’t like first year either. It’s ‘posed to get better though.”  
John nodded just as the bell rang and Greg bounded off, telling after him, “You’re nice, John. We should play during lunch.”  
John just nodded, feeling himself blush. A cooler older kid had talked to him. He felt a bit better about school after that conversation.  
As he went through his day he heard all the students in his class talk about how a young kid had gotten an offer to hang out with a cooler third year. John still felt a bit happy that he had made a friend but also uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving. When he went to find Greg during lunch he couldn’t find him. But as he was entering the lavatory a boy bumped into him. It wasn’t Greg, much to John’s disappointment. But the boy was holding a toad and was scowling at John.  
John quickly got up from where he had been knocked down. “Sorry.” He said in a small voice.  
From the way the boy was scowling at him made it seem as though he had been the one who had been knocked over hard on the ground.  
The boy stared at him a bit longer. “I do not care for apologies. It is a good thing my toad was not hurt or you would be in very big trouble.”  
John frowned. “I’m sorry. Why did you take the toad with you to the restroom?”  
The boy frowned as if taking the time to explain himself was a chore. “I was taking Theo to a warm place to replenish him so that he may produce more mucus.”  
John smiled a bit. “That sound cool!”  
The boy raised his chin. “Yes, I suppose.”  
John suddenly noticed that the boy seemed desperate to leave. “Oh right sorry, um. Yes, you want to leave. I’ll let you go then. . .”  
“The name is Sherlock Holmes.” The boy sneered as he walked away.  
John just smiled as he walked away. “See you later, Sherlock!”  
He hoped he would.


End file.
